


First Night

by notjustmom



Series: Sherlock Christmas Ficlets 2017 [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Black Out, Love Confessions, M/M, blizzard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: prompt 12: Happy Hanukkah/Winter Wonderland





	First Night

"Festival of Lights..." Sherlock muttered as he stood at the window, wrapped up tightly against the cold. "I've never seen London so dark - so quiet. I've never thought of it as beautiful, but the rare absence of humanity, and the ridiculous amount of snow we've acquired in the last few days gives it a rather 'Winter Wonderland' quality, don't you think, John?"

John studied his back from the depths of his chair. Sherlock's rather poetic take on their current situation finally broke the silence that had blanketed their flat for the last four days, much like the three feet of snow that presently covered the city, ever since they had arrived home after their latest case, and latest close call. John sipped at his drink, unsure of how to respond, so he didn't.

"I suppose I deserve your silence. No, I know I do. But I will not apologise for putting myself in harm's way -" Sherlock shifted a bit, and John heard him draw in a pained breath. "My shoulder will heal, I wouldn't have if you had been hurt or worse, and I could have stopped it, it was my fault that you were there in the first place, you should have been at home, and I should have been by your side, making sure you were resting instead of helping me chase down a rather pathetic excuse for - damn!"

John sighed noisily and carefully placed his tumbler on the table, then stared into the dying embers in the fireplace for a long moment, before he got to his feet and quietly made his way towards the window. "Do you know what went through my head as you crumpled in front of me? As I was trying to stop you from bleeding out? All the times I didn't tell you - and I couldn't tell you then. I couldn't - if you had - I didn't want you to think I was telling you that I loved you because I thought you weren't going to make it. I had to keep you awake, so I babbled nonsense at you, nothing of consequence, you kept trying to shush me - and then Donovan, of all people, made me let you go, she had to pry my fingers from your coat, because I - I didn'r want to let you go again - the last time I let you go -"

Sherlock said nothing, but wrapped his free arm around John's waist and breathed out a sob as John leaned into him, and whispered,"you're right, it is quite beautiful."


End file.
